Merry Christmas in Hector Part 2
by DarkraixCresselia
Summary: This story shows the gang opening presents before the Christmas party in MCiH. Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everyone :)


**A/N I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

As morning broke all across Hector, Almira slowly awoke to find herself sleeping on Thrax, as usual; nothing different. He was wearing his flaming sleeping pants, despite the cold, and his black sleeping mask. But there was also a thick blanket over him and the hyena.

Almira blinked her eyes, yawning. When her vision focused, she saw that the Christmas tree in the office was still standing, decorated in lights, ornaments and candy canes, and with an activated pollen pod on top for a star. Around the trunk of the tree were several wrapped presents. It was Christmas day!

Suddenly feeling joyous, Almira jumped out of bed, barking with glee. She began bouncing around, yipping happily, like she was a young cub again. All that bouncing and yipping began to wake the others.

Thrax's hand was searching for the blanket that had been tossed to the floor. When he didn't find it, he pushed his mask up to his forehead, groaning sleepily.

Behind him and to the left of the couch, Ozzy was sleeping, wearing his light purple pajamas and sleeping cap, in his dropout bed. Or at least he was _trying_ to sleep. With Almira jumping around, he soon sat up, exclaiming, "I'm up! I'm up!"

At Thrax's feet, and to the right of the couch, Drix, in his blue polka dot pajamas and sleeping cap, sat up in his dropout bed; Dander was standing from his curled position, and was stretching and yawning. "What's all the racket?" Drix asked sleepily.

"Can't you control your pet, Red?" Ozzy yawned.

Before Thrax could answer or retort to either of them, he noticed Almira standing by the Christmas tree, wagging her tail. He also noticed the presents around said tree. "Rise an' shine, fellas," He grinned, stepping off of the couch and putting on his blue robe. "It's Christmas time."

At that, Ozzy and Drix jumped out of bed. "All right, Christmas!" The blood cell grinned. He rubbed Almira's head, ruffling her bangs. "Thanks for wakin' us up, Mira."

"Although an hour later would have sufficed," Drix remarked, scratching behind her ears where she liked it.

"You guys too sleepy to open yer presents?" Thrax grinned, holding up two wrapped presents with Ozzy and Drix's names on them.

"No!" They both shouted, grabbing the presents from the virus's claws.

"Guess not." He smirked at Almira.

Soon, all of them were opening presents. Wrapping paper was flying about; Drix sucked said paper into his gun and put the trash into a large trash bag.

"A new jacket!" Ozzy grinned. "I've been needin' a new one. Thanks, Drips." He joked.

"That's 'Drix'." Drix chuckled. "And thank you, Thrax, for this book on viruses."

"Just thought it'd be useful fer the future," He shrugged. "Y'know, to recognize different viruses."

Ozzy looked at the book over Drix's shoulder. "I suppose you were the one who taped the page about Red Death in the book?" He smiled slyly.

"No!" He snapped; his face blushed red anyway. "…All right, yes."

"No need for that, Thrax," Drix said kindly, taking out the page carefully. "If I need to know anything about Red Death, I'll just ask you. You're better than any book."

"Thanks…I think." He winked at Almira. "At any rate, these gloves sure look snazzy…but why's the left one missin' a finger, Jones?"

"'Cause you got that long claw, an' you need it 24/7," Ozzy answered, unwrapping another present. "I figured I'd do somethin' good."

"Hmm." Thrax nodded. "Well, it was thoughtful. I guess thanks're in order?"

"Don't mention it." Ozzy's face fell into one of exasperation when he found a red sweater that said in black block letters, "I Luv Red Death". "Very funny, Thrax," He said as the virus, Drix and Almira laughed. "You had this made, didn't ya?"

"The guy asked if it was fer an admirer or somethin'," Thrax grinned.

"What did you say?" Drix wanted to know.

"'Eh, I guess you can say that'."

Ozzy rolled his eyes as he tossed the sweater back over his shoulder. "Gee, thanks."

Almira was very happy with a new flaming ball from Thrax, a squeaky green germ toy from Ozzy, and a large plush version of Drix's ride when he had first entered Frank from Drix. "That toy's gonna drive us all up the wall." Ozzy remarked.

"She usually squeaks out her toys within the first day or two." Thrax shrugged. He raised an eyebrow at his unwrapped green sweater, which read in blue bubble letters, "Blood Cells R My Friends". "Nice, Jones," He said as Ozzy guffawed. "Real nice."

"Secret admirer?" Drix joked at the blood cell.

"Eh, I guess you can say that."

Drix unwrapped the last present. "A picture frame?" He guessed, since it was facedown.

"Turn it over." Ozzy said.

When it was turned over, it was revealed to have a picture of all four of them. Drix was standing straight and smiling nicely. Almira was sitting to his left, glancing back at Thrax and Ozzy, who were exchanging scowls and holding two fingers behind the others' heads. "I was wondering how that picture came out." Drix rolled his eyes, despite his smile. "But it's a nice picture anyway; it definitely shows our friendship, more or less." He set the picture frame on the desk.

Dander got his own set of toys from the others as well: a simple blue ball from Ozzy, a yellow germ toy from Drix, and a familiar-looking stuffed blue germ from Thrax. "Why's that look so-hey!" Ozzy snapped. "Is that toy supposed to be my germ disguise back at Frank?"

Drix chuckled as Thrax grinned and raised an eyebrow. "To this day, I still look back in stupidity."

"At yerself?"

"No, at you fer that made up name, an' fer blowin' yer cover."

Ozzy just rolled his eyes, not bothering to start an argument. "Well, I think I can say this is the best Christmas ever." He declared.

"It's not over yet," Drix said, removing his pajamas. "Maria invited us over later."

"More presents?" Ozzy grinned, only to get smacked upside the head by Thrax. "What?"

* * *

Later that evening, the gang arrived at Maria's house. Drix had convinced Ozzy and Thrax to wear the sweaters they got from each other, and to wear them without killing one another. "Hey, Merry Christmas, guys." She smiled as they all came in. She raised an eyebrow in amusement at Ozzy and Thrax's sweaters. "Nice sweaters, guys."

They both rolled their eyes as she laughed. "Anyway, I got you guys some things. And please, make yourself at home." She lead them into the living room where there was a white tree decorated with all the trimmings.

Almira sat on a rug, scratching behind her ear with a hind foot. Thrax sat on the couch behind her, laying his ankle on his knee. Ozzy and Drix sat in different chairs. "All right," Maria stood up and began passing out presents. "Here's Ozzy's, Thrax's, Drix's, and of course, Almira's."

They all said their thanks. "We got you some things as well." Drix said, taking her presents out of his chest cavity and handing them to her.

"Aw, guys, you shouldn't have." She smiled.

Ozzy unwrapped a plain green sweater. "All right!" He grinned. "Now I won't have to wear this stupid sweater Mr. Claws got me!"

"Ozzy!" Drix groaned in exasperation.

"That hurts, Jones," Thrax said in mock sadness, holding a hand to his heart. "That really hurts." He got some new white fingerless gloves with Immunity badges with the initials "HPD". "I've been needin' to get new gloves. Thanks, baby."

"Now problem, Red." She smirked.

Drix held up his snow globe of Hector's left eye. "I love it!" He smiled, shaking it and letting the snow fall.

"Now we know what his eye looks like if it got caught in a snowstorm." Ozzy joked.

Almira stared at her present in confusion. "What is it?" Thrax asked, lifting it up in his claws.

"I saw that at the pet store, and I thought it looked so cute." Maria took the suit from Thrax and wrestled it onto Almira. It was a pink bunny costume; the only open space was for the hyena germ's face. "Awww, she looks so adorable." Maria cooed.

"She looks like a deranged Easter bunny." Thrax frowned, fingering one of the floppy ears.

"She does not!" Drix protested.

"I agree," Ozzy nodded. "She looks like a pink nightmare."

Almira didn't enjoy it either. She scratched at the costume until Thrax got the hint and took it off of her.

Maria set her gifts aside; from Drix, she got a picture frame of the two of them, arms on the others' shoulders. From Ozzy, a plush Christmas teddy bear. From Thrax, a book on viruses. "Did'ja tape another Red Death page in there?" Ozzy grinned.

"What?" Maria asked in confusion.

"Nothin'." Thrax said, glaring briefly at Ozzy.

"I just told Thrax if we need any information on Red Death, we could ask the source." Drix explained to Maria.

"Yeah, you're right." She nodded, taking the taped Red Death page carefully out of the book. "But it was a nice gift otherwise. Thank you, all three of you."

"I guess it's officially the best Christmas ever." Ozzy grinned, reclining back in his chair.

"Just wait 'till next year, Jones." Thrax grinned.

* * *

**A/N A little sequel to last year's Christmas fanfic, _Merry Christmas in Hector_.**

**This is before the little Christmas party at the end of the previously mentioned fanfic. Since said fanfic didn't include the gang opening presents, I decided to write this. I think it took half an hour or so.**

**I had both a fun and hard time deciding presents for them. Almira's bunny suit was inspired by _Christmas Story_.**

**Merry Christmas/happy holidays everyone :D**


End file.
